


Guilty

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

I. She is, for lack of a better word, a weakness.  When he drops to his knees before her, he barely resists wiping the blood away from under her nose.  There are people, here, people upon whom he needs to leave a certain impression; and yet he is kneeling on Melissa McCall’s nubby carpet screaming “LYDIA!” like a madman.  It feels desperate, needy, disgusting,  Her skin is warm under his hands, eyes twitching under closed eyelids.  “Lydia!”

 

II. “A deal’s a deal,” he says, “even with me.” The look in her eyes suggest that she is furious that he would ever question her, her vows, her words.  She’s still got blood resting on her upper lip, almost black under his shadow.  He can smell it, coppery and sweet.  He has never thought of blood as sweet before.  Only hers.

 

III. He misses laying beside her, the overwhelming feeling that she was _his._ His hand would grab her thigh, nails brushing the skin.  “What do you want?” he’d ask, and she’d roll onto her side, still technically asleep despite her open eyes.  She’d grown used to him.  Fond of him, even.  Her hair would curl around her cheek, pressed between skin and the pillow.  “Must we?” she’d reply, “You know what I want.”  His grin would be hungry.  He’d pull her closer, and they would begin.

 

IV. She’d wake up, and all would be forgotten.  He can see it in her face now, the semblance of a memory turning in her head.  She remembers _something_ , however faintly.  Maybe how he felt inside her.  Maybe the idea she could control him, eve when she had no control.

 

V. “A name,” he says, “give me a name.”  She leans in, and he all at once remembers the lazy kisses she used to give him, before she’d whisper “now let me sleep.”  He would always smirk at that.  Her entire world had been built in slumber, and perhaps he’s afraid of her, now that she’s awake.  He feels frozen, terrified that she will kiss him here, stake a claim just to humiliate him.  Her breath grazes his ear.  “Malia,” she whispers.  Malia?  Who is Malia?  There is only Lydia.

 

VI. The nogitsune drags her off when he is not looking, and he feels at once foolish and jealous and violently enraged.  But more than anything, Peter thinks it’s funny, that the demon fox thinks he will torment Lydia Martin.  She had slept beside death, after all.  And death did not like having his things stolen.


End file.
